warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Chains/@comment-75.166.189.154-20130624032005
I am angry now. what I posted dissapeared. Well, this is what it was: He went past more farms and mountians, and for a second, he stared back to where he was imprisoned. What will happen to the other cats at Badger Claw? ''He wondered. ''No. Don't remember. Don't even think about them anymore. ''His eyes became wet. ''Just assume that they will die quickly. Peacefully. Ahead, he saw a small meadow. He approached it, and a seed of hope blossomed. Maybe he could find some sleep and food there. But he figured that was impossible. But as he was about to turn, a golden tom with brown eyes came running. "Wait!" The tom called, "You look weary. And it is very cold out here. If you are willing, you may come in and join us for dinner." The cat's fur was well groomed, like a leader's. Adderclaw flattened his ears. "You're a bishop." he gasped. "I cannot except your offer. You are so... high." The Bishop flicked his ear in amusement. "I insist." Adderclaw's eyes were wide. "But I'm a thief on parole!" "That means nothing to me. Come here, friend. Please." Adderclaw relized that this was his chance. He followed the bishop through a beautiful clearing. And there sat a pile filled with juicy prey. The bishop took a huge rabbit from the pile, and placed it at Adderclaw's paws. "Take this. There is plenty more." Adderclaw ate greedily. His thoughts were reeling. Plenty more, he says. Hmmmm... ''an idea crossed his mind. ''Prey to last a lifetime. Prey to buy meadows... Prey I can STEAL. For now, ''Thought Adderclaw, I play the grateful servent. Later, the prey is long gone with me.'' ~*~ Later, the meadow was still. Adderclaw got up from the clumps of moss he was sitting on. Slipping soundlessly through grass, he went to the prey pile and, with a bag, began grabbing as much prey as he could. Before long, the bag was filled to the brim with prey. A growling sound came from behind him. The bishop is waking up! ''Thought Adderclaw. ''I must get out of here now! With enormous effort, he heaved the bag on to his back and sprinted out of the meadow. TWO HOURS LATER... Now far away from the meadow, Adderclaw sighed in relief and continued walking, less quickly then before. After a while, he leaped in happiness at what he had stolen. But he ignorantly ran in to a GreenClan guard. "Watch it, noclanner!" sneered the GreenClan guard. But when they collided, the bag fell to the ground, spilling it's contents. The guard stared at the prey and turned back to Adderclaw. "Where did you get THAT, noclanner?" "I got it from the bishop. He took pity on me." Said Adderclaw. He immedietly knew that that was the wrong thing to say. The guard took one look at the feather on Adderclaw's ear and grinned at him. "The bishop GAVE it to yeh, eh? Well, let's see what he says about that!" That's it. JavertTigerstar